The Companion Swap
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: Clara and Martha accidently enter the wrong TARDIS. Now paired with the wrong companion time has been altered and memories of ten and eleven's past year are gone. To fix it 10/Clara have to relive 2006 and 11/Martha have to repeat 2013. Sounds easy until they realize it's not just time that's been altered it's also people. (More details on Ch.1)
1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note: Hi just wanted to say this is a loosely based rewrite of series 2, 7 and the first episode of series 3.**

**10/Clara will do series 2 and 3 and 11/Martha will do series 7.**

**I know Rose was in series two but since the story starts in Shakespeare Code I decided to use Series two.**

**Thanks for reading! **

Clara couldn't stop smiling as she and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS.

"Doctor that was incredible, I can't believe I met Shakespeare!" She squealed with delight.

"I thought you might like that." He smiled.

"He was a very nice bloke." She said.

"You sound surprised." The Doctor replied leaning against the console.

She shrugged. "Well in the history books he seems so cranky."

He shook his head. "Never listen to history books, Clara."

Clara playfully rolled her eyes and stood beside him.

He was about to start the TARDIS when a panicked look spread across her face.

"Oh, no I left my purse at the inn." She said.

He groaned. "Seriously?"

"Please Doctor, it'll only take a second. Clara begged.

The Doctor smiled. "Go on, I'll wait here."

Clara smiled and dashed out to get her purse.

Meanwhile the tenth Doctor and Martha were running from Queen Elizabeth's guards.

When they made it to the TARDIS they leaned against the door catching their breath.

"Now what was your question?" The Doctor asked.

Martha rolled her eyes. "I said what did you do to make Queen Elizabeth so mad?"

"Ah, yes, I have no idea." He admitted walking to the console.

"Well you did something." She replied.

"Fine I did something; you did something, we all did something now let's get out of here." He said.

"Well at least I got to meet Shakespeare." She said.

"There you go; you know one of the things I admire about you is your optimism." The Doctor smiled.

Martha blushed then felt something missing from her ear.

"Hold on, I dropped my earring I need to get it." She said.

The Doctor groaned, he really didn't want to find out why the Queen was mad at him.

"Come on, please? I know where I dropped it." She said.

He sighed."Go on, I'll wait."

Martha frowned and turned to leave.

"Martha?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Be careful." He smiled.

Martha grinned. "I'll be fine besides it's you there mad at not me."

He playfully stuck his tongue out at her as she left to get her earring.

After a few minutes Clara retrieved her purse and headed back when she noticed something seemed different.

The TARDIS had moved at least it look like it had.

"Didn't we park somewhere else?" She wondered.

But with the Doctor there was no telling so she shrugged it off and went inside.

Her mouth dropped when she stepped in; everything was coral.

"Something's wrong." She thought glancing around.

"Oi', who are you?" the tenth Doctor said.

Clara couldn't answer; the environment was making her dizzy and couldn't keep her balance.

"D-Doctor?" She said before fainting.

The Doctor saw the brown-haired girl was about to collapse and immediately caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Miss, are you alright?" He said.

The Doctor noticed something wasn't right about her.

She was wearing black tights and a jumper with a black t-shirt, definitely modern clothes .

"She's not from this time." He realized.

He scanned her with his sonic screwdriver it registered human and from the future.

"How, that's not possible?" He thought.

The girl started to groan.

"Miss?" He said softly.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the Doctor.

"Oh, hi fancy seeing you again." She smiled slightly.

"Um, okay." He said confused.

Clara started to sit up. "How did I end up here again?"

"Again?" He said.

She nodded. "Yeah don't you remember?"

"Okay, you lost me." He admitted.

"Still have that sense of humor, huh Doctor?" She said.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" The Doctor said.

Clara chuckled. "Don't be daft, Doctor. You know who I am."

She stood and he looked at her up and down.

"Sorry, not a clue." The Doctor replied.

Clara swallowed. "Doctor it's me Clara, your companion."

"Actually Martha's my companion and she'll be back soon." He said.

"Okay, future companion but we met last year in 2013." She said.

"We did? Funny last I checked it was only 2006." He replied.

Clara swallowed. "Oh, no then you haven't met me yet." She said.

"Apparently not." He smirked.

"Then if you're here with me then that means Martha's with my Doctor!" She panicked.

His eyes widen. "What, what?"

Just then the TARDIS started jerking and bumping.

"What's happening?" She shouted grabbing the rail.

The Doctor struggled to hold on to the console.

"Our history must have changed when you came in and it's making the TARDIS materialize on her own!" He exclaimed.

The TARDIS rumbled some more before disappearing.

Martha heard the familiar wooshing sound and panicked.

"He'd better not have left without me." She thought.

When ran back she was relieved to see the TARDIS still there.

Inside the Doctor was setting the controls on the console when he heard the door open.

"Ah, you're back I was getting worried. So how do you feel about cocktails on the moon?" He said.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice said.

The Doctor spun around and gawked. "Martha?"

She looked like she was dizzy.

"Martha?" He said.

"I-I don't feel w-well." She said.

The Doctor rushed to her as she started to faint.

He gently laid her on the floor and stroked her hand.

"Martha?" He whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Martha, are you okay?" The Doctor asked.

"How did you know my name? Where's the Doctor?" She panicked.

"It's me I regenerated." He smiled.

"That makes no sense, who are you?" She demanded.

The Doctor was so confused by her reaction.

"She knows I regenerate, why is she acting so surprised... unless." He realized what was wrong.

He decided to test her.

"So how do you like being a Doctor?" He asked.

"I'm still in medical school and how did you know I wanted to be a Doctor?" Martha asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Medical school's how we met."

"What, what's going on?" She said.

"Martha, it's me the Doctor. I regenerated." He said.

"No, it can't be." Martha said shaking her head.

"The very first time we met I came up to you and took my tie off then showed it to you." He said.

She came closer and studied his eyes. "D-Doctor?"

He smiled. "Hello."

"Oh, lord." Martha muttered leaning against the rail.

"Is there anything I can get you?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know." She said.

He could tell she was overwhelmed.

He knelt in front of her.

"It's going to be okay. Now, do remember how you got in here?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I heard the TARDIS and I panicked then rushed back here."

"Wait you heard the TARDIS?" He said.

She nodded. "Yeah I thought it was leaving."

His eyes widen.

"Oh, no Clara!" The Doctor shouted.

He dashed to the console and started pushing buttons.

Suddenly the TARDIS alarm went off and it started acting crazy; it rattled and jumped like a mini quake.

The motions caused the Doctor to fall to his knees as he grasped the console.

"What's going on? Who's Clara?" Martha shouted while gripping the rail.

"Clara's my companion and I think my TARDIS and his TARDIS have just swapped companions."

"Meaning?" She said.

"We've just altered history!" He exclaimed.


	2. Forget Who?

As soon as the TARDIS was stable Clara slowly let go of the rail and leaned against the console.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, how about you?"

She nodded. "I think so, my stars that was a wild ride."

He grinned. "Yeah but it was fun, wasn't it?"

"I'm glad you're amused. Now please tell me what's happening." She scowled.

The Doctor sighed. "Well when you came to the TARDIS time was altered, particularly the past year."

"What does that mean?" Clara said.

"It means that pretty soon I'm going forget everything I did last year which will cause a paradox." The Doctor explained.

"Is there anything that can stop it?" Clara asked.

The Doctor grinned and like a mad man started pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"I'm doing it now. I'm setting the coördinates so the TARDIS will take us back to 2006 and first part of 2007." He said.

The Doctor grinned at her. "We're going to relive the whole year, exciting isn't it?"

"Wait, why do I have to come?" She asked.

"Because Rose was my companion and I met Martha in 2007 but now history is confused and thinks you're my current companion. Right now Rose and Martha don't exist." He said sadly.

His words made her heart sink; her Doctor wasn't going to remember her.

"I guess Martha's going to be replacing me, too, huh?" Clara said softly.

He nodded. "His timelines are my timelines."

Clara sighed. "So what year are we starting at?"

"2006, that was when I regenerated. When all my new memories began and we end it at 2007 on the day I met Martha" The Doctor said.

He stood back and smiled. "Ha, all done! Unfortunately the events won't be in order due the messed up timelines but we'll manage."

"Are there any surprises I should know about?" Clara asked.

"Yeah don't be shocked if some things don't make sense." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You'll see." He replied.

The Doctor noticed Clara looking uneasy.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She sighed. "I'm just feeling really bad about Rose and Martha. I didn't mean for this happen."

Suddenly the Doctor collapsed beside the console grimacing in pain.

"It's s-starting." He struggled to say.

"Doctor!" She cried.

"Ah, my head!" He groaned clutching his head.

Clara rushed to his side.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" She said.

Then the Doctor went from being in agony to looking perfectly fine.

He looked at her strangely. "Nothing's wrong but why am I on the floor, Clara?"

"You were in pain." Clara said.

He shrugged. "I feel fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked helping him stand.

"Yeah but who in the world is Rose and Martha?" He said.

** Meanwhile at 11/Martha's TARDIS:**

The TARDIS finally stabilized allowing the Doctor to regain his balance he then quickly started working around the console.

Martha slowly stood up and watched him.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"Fixing this." He said as he moved around the console.

"Fixing what? Doctor, what is going on?" She said following him.

"You and Clara are in the wrong TARDIS and it's confused the time lines causing a paradox; soon I won't remember last year." He said.

Martha's eyes widen.

"How do we fix it?" She asked.

"The only way I know how. We're going to relive 2013." The Doctor said.

"But I'm from 2007." Martha said.

He shook his head. "Not anymore, you don't exist in 2007 and Clara doesn't exist in 2013."

"I don't understand." She said.

The Doctor sighed.

"Clara became my companion in 2013 but you two swapped TARDIS's and history has changed and now you're my companion instead of Clara."

"And Clara is my Doctor's companion instead of me." She said.

"Pretty much." He said.

"So if I don't exist he won't remember me,will he?" Martha said.

"Neither you or Rose and I won't remember Clara." He said sadly.

"How long before you start forgetting?" Martha asked.

"Not long." He replied.

"Will you be finished in time?" She asked.

"Actually, we're done, coördinates are set! The events won't be in order and some things won't make sense but nothing ever does." He said.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Apparently."

Just then the Doctor grasped the console and cringed in pain.

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed.

"It's s-starting. Oh, my head!" He groaned.

He put his head down for a second before looking up at her again.

He seemed fine.

"Doctor?" She said.

"Yes, Martha?" He smiled.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, now what were we talking about?" The Doctor asked.

"The plan to rescue Clara." She said.

"I'm sorry but who's Clara?" He said confused.


	3. New Earth

Clara's heart dropped to her stomach.

She hadn't expected the memory loss to happen that fast.

"Clara?" The Doctor said.

"Hmm?" She replied.

Coming closer he tucked in a strand of hair behind her ear.

She was surprised by his sudden affection; apparently he and Rose were a lot closer than she thought.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Clara Tyler, I know you and I can tell when's something's wrong." He playfully scowled.

Clara shot him a look. "Tyler?"

"Uh, last I checked that was your last name unless you married Mickey." He teased going back to the console.

"No, I did not marry Mickey." She frowned.

Then she stopped herself.

"Wait, I never met Mickey so why did I say that like I know him?" She wondered.

Then she realized she was carrying memories of Rose's life.

She now knew everything about her; people, places even the Doctor's botched regeneration yet she could barely recall her own memories.

It was like Rose's life had taking over hers.

She could hear the Doctor's words play back in her mind.

_"Don't be surprised if things don't make sense."_

"Boy, you weren't kidding." Clara mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" He said glancing at her.

"Uh, I was just wondering where we were going." She asked.

"Act normal." She told herself over and over.

She stood beside him and watched him excitedly bang buttons and pull levers.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Clara smirked.

The Doctor grinned. "It's a surprise."

She playfully nudged his shoulder. "Aw, don't I get a hint?"

His brown eyes sparkled.

"It's farther than we've ever been to before." He replied.

She grinned as he worked the console.

He had the same manic energy as Clara's doctor but his movements were more like a maestro, Rose's Doctor twirled and jumped like child at Christmas.

She found it rather funny and refreshing.

"Ha, we're here!" He exclaimed.

"Where are we?" She asked.

He just smiled and grabbed his coat; Clara followed him to the door.

"Ready?" He said.

Clara nodded.

He opened the door and they stepped out into a futuristic world.

Her eyes widen in amazement.

She had never seen anything like it.

Space cars soared thru the air over crystal blue waters; there was a sci-fi like city overlooking from where they were standing.

"Not bad, not bad at all, eh?" He grinned.

"This is incredible, so beautiful! What is this place?" She asked.

"This is New Earth." He replied.

Clara swallowed as reality set in.

"This is where he took Rose after his regeneration." She realized.

Clara now understood why she had Rose's memories; to history she was Rose Tyler.

"So do you like it?" The Doctor asked.

His eyes look so hopeful and eager she had to smile.

"I love it!" Clara grinned.

He smiled. "Brilliant, come on!"

The Doctor took her hand and they ran to a grassy field.

"This looks like a good spot." He said spreading out his coat.

They lay on the coat and watched the spacecraft fly above.

After a few minutes Clara said. "So tell me about this place."

"Well, in the year five billion Earth get's roasted." He said.

"Cheerful." Clara sarcastically replied.

The Doctor arched his eyebrow

"But after the rocks and dust form and survivors stumble upon this place; has the same atmosphere, same likeness as earth, lovely." He said.

"What's it called?" She asked.

"New, New York." The Doctor replied.

Clara chuckled. "Oh, come on."

"It is but technically it's the 15th New, New York so that makes it New, New, New,New,New,New,New,New,New,New,New,New,New,New,New, York." He said.

Clara couldn't help but smile at him.

He noticed her staring at him.

"What?" He said.

"You're just so different." She blurted out.

The Doctor grinned. "New, New Doctor."

She blushed.

His expression then turned serious.

"What wrong?" She asked.

"Listen I'm really sorry my regeneration scared you." He said taking her hand.

"Will that always happen when you regenerate?" Clara asked.

He sighed. "Unfortunately every regeneration is going to be a different experience, there's really no way of knowing."

"So what do I do when the next regeneration happens?" She asked.

"I don't know, stand back?" He chuckled.

Clara playfully slapped his shoulder. "Funny guy, huh?" She teased.

He just grinned at her.

Then she noticed him glancing at his psychic paper.

"Well it looks like we have some business to attend to.

"What's going on?" Clara asked as he helped her up.

The Doctor sighed. "I just got this message from the hospital."

"What's it say?" She asked.

"Please come to ward 26." He read.

"Where's the hospital?" Clara asked.

He pointed at a glowing crisp white hospital just down the hill.

Clara noticed the look of dread on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing just hospitals give me the creeps." The Doctor admitted.

"I'll be here besides this is exciting, my first futuristic hospital!" She grinned.

"Okay, shall we then?" He sighed extending his arm.

She smiled and took his arm.

"Lead the way." Clara said.

They entered the hospital and it seemed pretty normal to Clara.

"You know I never thought hospitals would be needed in the future." She said looking around.

"Oh, they'll always be needed. I'm just disappointed there's no shop. This place needs a shop." He frowned.

Before Clara could respond a cat nun strolled by.

She rushed up to the Doctor and tugged on his sleeve.

"That nun was a cat." She whispered.

"So? You're short and pink and I'm an alien who looks human. What's your point?" The Doctor shrugged.

"That the nun was a cat." She replied.

"Well, we all have our quirks; now come on." The Doctor said.

Clara rolled her eyes and followed but got distracted and lost the Doctor for a second.

"Doctor?" She called.

She spotted him the elevator but it closed before she could make it.

She groaned but located another elevator and quickly got inside.

"What ward would you like?" A computerized voice asked.

Clara panicked she couldn't remember where she was supposed to go to.

"Ward 36?" She guessed.

The elevator started to slowly move then the computer voice spoke again.

"Starting sterilization process."

"Wait, what?" Clara said.

Suddenly an icy liquid shower blasted over her and she yelped.

"Good lord that's cold!" She shouted as she struggled to find something, anything to make it stop.

She was relieved when the water stopped but was slightly startled when white powder puffed out at her.

"Now I know how babies feel." She grumbled.

Then Clara felt a pleasant warm air blowing on her and she relaxed.

"Well at least it does wonders for your hair." She said as the elevator stopped.

After adjusting her dress she stepped out into a grey and dusty room filled with old equipment.

"This can't be the right ward." Clara mumbled.

"That's because it's not." A male voice said.

Startled she slowly turned and saw a pale hunched over man who looked like he had been thru a crochet machine staring at her.

"Who are you?' She asked.

"Come with me." He said ignoring her question.

Clara knew she should leave but she felt compelled to follow him.

She followed him at a safe distance to a grey area of the room.

"Lady Cassandra has waited for you." He said.

Clara nearly jumped when she a saw a big stretched out piece of skin with eyes and a mouth smiling at her.

"Well, hello Clara." She said in a snobby voice.

"Uh, H-hi." She stuttered.

"Clara. I always thought that was such a lovely name for such an average girl." She replied.

"Thank you I think." Clara said.

"My you've certainly changed, you haven't dyed your hair have you?" Cassandra sneered.

"No!" Clara frowned.

"Still you'll do." She replied.

"Listen, I don't know what your game is but I'm going." Clara said.

"I'm afraid you can't." Cassandra said.

"Why not?" She said.

"Patients are coming in here near death and having impossible recoveries." She explained.

"That's what hospitals are for." Clara pointed out.

"Perhaps but I think the cat nuns are doing something funny and I need the Doctor's help." Lady Cassandra said.

Clara sensed her motives were less than pure.

"What do you him for?" She said.

"He's nosy and I need that so I can threaten them with blackmail and make a profit." Lady Cassandra proudly said.

"Ugh, you're terrible!" She scoffed.

"Better than what you two assassins did to me!" Lady Cassandra shot back.

"That was your fault and there's no way the Doctor's going to help you!" She replied.

"I thought you might say that; Chip flip the switch!"Cassandra ordered.

Chip quickly flipped it and Clara was frozen in place.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

"I'm sorry dear but I'm going to need to borrow your body." She said sweetly.

Her spirit floated from her body and traveled to Clara's then Chip flip back the switch and Clara to collapse on the floor.

Chip slowly crept towards her. "Mistress?" He said.

Clara/Cassandra groaned a little and carefully stood up.

"How do you feel, Mistress?" He asked.

Clara/Cassandra trembled as she looked down at her new body.

"I have arms,fingers and hair!" She announced happily.

"Get a mirror let me see!" She said.

"Mistress is beautiful!" Chip said handing her a mirror.

"Hmm, I don't know. Legs are a bit short suppose there's nothing I can do about that?" She said.

"No, I don't think so." He replied.

She shrugged then Clara's cell phone started to ring.

Clara/Cassandra reached in her purse and stared at the odd foreign object.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Primitive Earth communication device." He replied.

"How does she speak?" Clara/Cassandra said.

"I'm not sure." Chip said.

She rolled her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said trying to sound like Clara.

"Clara where are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Um, I'll be there in a mo." She said.

"Okay, listen I just saw Face of Boe! He's a patient here and Novice Haim is his nurse."

Clara/Cassandra cringed at the thought of Face of Boe. "Oh, goody can't wait to see old boat face." She muttered.

The Doctor became distracted and didn't hear her comment and hung up.

"That was rude." Clara/Cassandra muttered.

"Do you think you can spot him, mistress?" He asked.

"Why not I know what he looks like, it shouldn't be hard." She said.

He shook his head. "No, mistress he's changed."

"What do you mean?" She said.

"I'll show you. We have surveillance video." Chip replied.

Clara/Cassandra's mouth dropped.

"The hypocrite but he is cute still we have work to do. Hand me the perfume." She said.

She stuck the small perfume bottle in her cleavage before strutting off to the Doctor.

Upstairs the Doctor was glancing at different colored I.V fluid bags before he spotted Clara/Cassandra.

"Ah, there you are. You've got to see this" He said taking her arm.

The Doctor showed her a beet red patient floating in mid-air.

"This guy has an illness that takes weeks to cure." He said.

Clara/Cassandra shrugged. "So?"

"Cured in two days." He replied.

Then he took her to a pasty white patient.

"He was supposed to be dead in seconds but twenty minutes later and he's fine." He replied giving him a small wave.

Her eyes widen in shock.

"We have to see how this done." The Doctor said.

"Why, after all this is a hospital. Isn't that what they should do?" She pointed out.

"I know but sister wouldn't tell me how they cure these patients. If there so advance in medicine why keep it a secret?" He replied.

"I have no idea." She replied slipping back to her own voice.

The Doctor looked at her funny. "Um, Clara what's with the voice?"

Clara/Cassandra swallowed. "What d-do you mean?"

"You don't sound like yourself." He said.

"Oh, well you know; New Earth, new me." Clara/Cassandra smiled.

"Well, I can talk new, new Doctor." He grinned.

She looked at him up and down with approval.

"Mm, aren't you just...?" She whispered.

Acting on impulse she grabbed his lapels and kissed him hard, rapidly moving her fingers thru his hair.

The kiss was quick but the Doctor was stunned and out of breath.

He just stared at her in shock.

Clara/Cassandra smoothed down her hair and blushed.

"T-terminal's this way." She stuttered.

He calmly glided his hand over his hair and said.

"Yep, still got it."

He followed her to a digital map.

"It must be here." Clara/Cassandra frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"A lab where they make their medicines." She said.

"Well, while you were lost I overheard sister mention a passageway behind a wall that leads to their lab." He said.

"Really, where?" She asked eagerly.

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and used it on the map.

"There." He said as it rose up revealing a dark hall and stairs.

Clara/Cassandra smirked and strolled in.

"Intensive care." He muttered.

The stairs led them to an area filled with green smoke-filled pods.

He took his sonic screwdriver and opened one of the pods.

Inside was a confined young woman severely ill and barley hanging on.

Her skin was bumpy and her eyes were discolored.

"That's disgusting." Clara/Cassandra whispered.

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He closed the door and opened another pod.

Inside was another young man in the same condition as the woman.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked.

"Their infected with every disease in the world." He said.

"Are we in danger of catching anything?" She asked.

"No, just don't touch them." He replied closing the door.

The Doctor looked around in anger.

"Why don't they just let them die?" Clara/Cassandra asked.

The Doctor peered out from the railing in disgust.

"Because they need them alive; their lab rats. No wonder they have a cure for everything." He frowned.

"We had no choice." A voice said.

He turned and scowled. "Novice Haim how could you let this happen"

"We had to. When this planet obtain the life forms we were overwhelmed by diseases." She said.

"How many of these people have you done this to, hmm; a hundred, a thousand? How many!?" He yelled.

"There only flesh, that's all." Novice Haim.

"There people and this illegal under the Shadow Proclamation." He said.

"But we've cured people; doesn't that make it worth it?" She replied.

"If it means doing this then no, it's not." The Doctor said.

"And who are you to judge?" She scoffed.

"I'm the Doctor and this will end." He glared.

Just then Clara/Cassandra interjected.

"Does anybody else know about this?" She asked.

Novice Haim shook her head. "No, no one outside this sister hood knows."

Clara/Cassandra grinned.

"Another thing I am being very calm, right now; as calm as I can be but whatever you've done to Clara I want it reversed." He snarled.

"We haven't done anything to her." She protested.

"I'm fine." Clara/Cassandra insisted.

"These people are dying and Clara would care." He replied.

Clara/Cassandra scoffed and spun him around.

"Alright clever clogs, smarty pants." She said pulling out his tie.

"What's happened to you?" He said.

"I knew something was going on but I needed your mind and this body to find it out." She replied.

"Who are you?" He said.

She leaned over and whispered. "The last human."

"Cassandra?" He said confused.

"Wake up and smell the perfume." She sprayed a mist of perfume in his face.

The Doctor moaned and quickly fell to the floor.

Shocked Novice Haim tended to him, she looked up at Clara/Cassandra.

"You've hurt him; I don't understand. I'll have to fetch sister." She said.

"Good, bring her here and hurry up!" Clara/Cassandra ordered.

Novice Haim quickly stood and ran to fetch the sister.

A moment later the Doctor woke up and found himself trapped inside an empty pod.

He could hear Clara/Cassandra arguing with the sisters.

He tried to break free but his hands were strapped to the chair.

"Lady Cassandra must've locked me in here." He thought bitterly.

He feared for Clara's safety and kept struggling to escape, suddenly the straps came loose and the door opened.

There was chaos everywhere; one by one the pods opened.

The Doctor was horrified to see all the ill flesh escaping.

"What did you do?" He yelled to Clara/Cassandra.

"It wasn't me!" She said.

"Millions of people carrying every disease in the world, everything's vulnerable and I want Clara's body safe!" He yelled.

"Well, what do we do?" She said.

"We can't let them touch us, they touch us and we die. Is there anywhere we can go?" He said.

Clara/Cassandra nodded. "Yes, follow me!"

They ran for safety but lost Chip in the crowd.

They ended up at the basement but they were surrounded by sick flesh outside the doors.

"We're trapped! What are we going to do?" Clara/Cassandra cried.

He scowled. "First off you can get out of Clara's body; you're suffocating her to death!"

"I have nowhere to go, my original skin's dead!" She snapped.

The Doctor glared at her. "I don't care, now get out!"

She just scoffed at him.

He raised his sonic screwdriver at her. "Give her back to me."

"You asked for it." She replied.

Lady Cassandra breathed in and exhaled a pink smoke that traveled inside the Doctor.

Clara gasped and almost lost her balance.

"Blimey, my head." She muttered.

Clara looked around in confusion. "Where'd she go?"

The Doctor had a strange smile on his face.

"This is different, goodness I'm a man!" He said in a feminine tone.

"Cassandra?" She said.

"So many parts and some unused." He smiled.

Clara did her best not to smirk.

Just then she started doing a mambo motion with his body.

"Two hearts! Oh, baby I'm doing the samba!" He exclaimed.

Clara blushed and turned away. "G-get out of him, please?"

Doctor/Cassandra grinned. "He's slim but foxy and you thought so too."

She was turning beet red.

Doctor/Cassandra came closer. "I've been inside your head. You've been looking and you like it."

Before she could protest the door opened and the sick flesh were coming at them.

Doctor/Cassandra panicked. "What do we do, what do we do?"

Clara spotted a ladder. "We've got to get up."

"Out of my way, shorty!" He snapped pushing her aside.

Clara scoffed but quickly followed.

They climbed up to a trap door but it was locked.

"Now what?" He whined.

"Try the sonic screwdriver!" Clara said.

"I don't know how!" Doctor/Clara whined.

She groaned. "Cassandra get back into me, now!"

Doctor/Cassandra rolled his eyes. "Nag, nag it was so tedious inside your head!"

"Just do it!" Clara yelled.

"Hold on tight." He replied.

He exhaled and traveled inside Clara's mind.

She sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that was so much fun. Now open it!" Clara/Cassandra yelled.

"Not until you get out her." He said.

"We need the Doctor!" She insisted.

"I order you to leave her!" The Doctor shouted.

Lady Cassandra re-entered the Doctor.

"There is no need to shout." He said.

Clara groaned. "Would you stop that? I'm getting dizzy."

"I'm sorry but every time I go into you he gets rude." He replied.

They could see the flesh coming closer.

"Figure something out!" Clara ordered.

"I'm so going to regret this." Doctor/Cassandra grumbled as he entered into an ill woman.

"Oh, good lord I look disgusting!" She shouted.

Clara and the Doctor were about to escape when the woman exhaled Lady Cassandra and she re-entered Clara.

"That's it Cassandra, that was your final warning!" He shouted.

Clara/Cassandra just stared into space.

"Cassandra?" He said.

"Inside her head, they're so alone. All their lives they've never been touched." She said sadly.

Seeing she was sincere the Doctor extended his hand to help her up.

"Come on we've got work to do." He said softly.

The Doctor told the patents to gather all the I.V fluid bags and asked Clara/Cassandra to fastened them onto his suit.

She followed him and he grabbed a pulley and headed for a broken elevator.

"What are you doing? Those elevators don't work!" She said.

He grinned. "I know."

He leapt and grabbed the cable and attached the pulley to it.

"Well?" He said.

Clara/Cassandra hesitated.

"You've got two choices either come with me or face the flesh." He said.

She groaned and jumped grabbing on the Doctor.

"You're mad now I know why she likes you." She said.

He let go and dropped down to the bottom where he instructed her to pull the lever as soon as he said so.

The Doctor lured the flesh into the elevator while Clara/Cassandra pulled and released the medicine curing everyone.

After it was over Clara/Cassandra and the Doctor looked at all the cured flesh; the Doctor grinned but Clara/Cassandra smirked as she saw Novice Haim being arrested along with the other nuns.

The Doctor then his attention turned to Cassandra.

The Doctor arched his eye brow at her.

"What?" She said.

"It's time to leave that body, Cassandra." He said firmly.

"I don't want to!" Clara/Cassandra protested.

"You have to." The Doctor said calmly.

Just then Chip walked in, pleased to see Cassandra.

"Mistress, I kept myself safe for you.

A grin spread across her face.

"A willing volunteer." She muttered.

The Doctor's eyes widen. "No, no, no!"

Before he could stop her Cassandra breathed in and exhaled into Chip who was proudly waiting.

Clara softly groaned and nearly fell to the floor but the Doctor caught her in time.

"Can you stand?" He asked letting her go.

But Clara toppled over and the Doctor caught her again.

"Guess not." He mumbled.

Clara started taking a couple of deep breaths.

"You okay?" He said softly in her ear.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi!" He grinned.

"What's going on?" Clara asked.

The Doctor just smiled.

"I'll explain later."

Unfortunately the happiness was short-lived when Chip collapsed.

They both caught him in time before he hit the floor.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

"I'm dying." Cassandra/Chip said.

"We can get you help." The Doctor told her.

She shook her head. "No, I won't let you do that. It's time for me to die and that's okay."

"But-" Clara started to protest.

"No, I need to do this, please." She said.

The Doctor nodded sadly. "Alright but there is one thing we can do one thing for you."

They then arrived at Cassandra's favorite party; she thanked them both as she walked away.

Clara sniffed as she watched Cassandra/Chip die with all the party guests walking around her.

She felt the Doctor put his hand on her shoulder and they slowly walked back to the TARDIS.

Clara sat on the pilot's seat and stared at the floor.

"You okay?" He asked.

"It's so sad I know she wasn't a good person but still I can't help but feel sorry for her." Clara replied.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug.

She was surprised at first but his embrace was so familiar she hugged him back.

After the hug he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You're going to be alright?" He asked.

Clara nodded.

"You're sure?" The Doctor said.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He smiled and started the TARDIS and they were off to their next adventure.


	4. The Rings Of Akahaten

It had happened so quickly, the Doctor's memories of Clara were gone.

The only existence of Clara now were all in Martha's head while her own memories of events and dates in her life were almost non-existent.

Martha wasn't sure which was scarier the Doctor's memory being in jeopardy or the fact that Clara's life had replaced hers.

Still she couldn't think about that now, the Doctor was in trouble and he needed her.

"Martha are you okay?" The Doctor asked breaking into her thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" She smiled.

"You haven't answered my question." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry what was it?" She said.

He sighed. "I was asking where you wanted to go?"

"Uh, surprise me." Martha smiled.

The Doctor grinned. "Now that's the spirit, Martha Oswald."

"Oswald?" Martha thought making a face.

"Must be Clara's last name. Ugh, Martha Oswald." She cringed at the sound of it but for now it was her new last name.

Martha sighed and leaned against the rail watching the Doctor.

She liked how he moved quickly around the console working the controls like a maestro.

She did miss how her Doctor would twirl around the console but she found this refreshing and less dizzying.

A few minutes later the TARDIS landed.

"We're here!" He smiled.

Martha looked at the Doctor excitedly. "Where are we?"

He grinned. "Close your eyes."

She closed them as he helped her walk out of the TARDIS.

"Okay, open them!" The Doctor smiled.

Martha opened her eyes and saw she was standing in a marketplace filled with aliens shoppers.

"Wow, these are aliens, real aliens!" She squealed.

"Well its more than just that. This is the planet Akhaten and it's the Festival of Offerings."

"It's amazing!" She said.

"Plus we're also going to see a show." He smiled.

Martha smiled. "What kind of show?"

"We're going to see the newly chosen Queen perform the long song for the old god or as he's also known as "grandfather"." The Doctor explained.

"What's the long song?"

"It's called the Never Ending Lullaby. Now, come on." He replied.

"Hang on." Martha said.

He paused and looked at her. "What?"

"Am I safe?" She asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"I'm not going to get probed for being human, am I?"

The Doctor scoffed.

"What makes you think aliens probe humans?" He chuckled.

Martha shrugged. "I don't know. You're the only alien I ever met."

"Well, they think you're an alien." He pointed out.

Martha nodded. "Fair enough."

He smiled. "Shall we?"

The Doctor extended his arm and Martha grinned and took it.

Martha glanced around at all the different aliens and merchandise stands, it reminded her of a flea market.

As they walked she was taken a back when he put his arm around her.

"The Doctor must be really close to Clara." She realized.

He smiled. "You know I've forgotten how much I love coming here."

"You've been here before?" Martha said surprised.

"Oh, yes all the time with my granddaughter." He replied.

"Granddaughter?" She blurted out.

Just then a scary blue grey alien approached them and started barking.

The Doctor was calm but Martha was slightly scared.

"Doctor, why is it barking at us?"

The Doctor chuckled. "That's not an it it's a she. Martha I like you to meet Do'reen an old friend of mine."

"Friend?" She replied warily.

"Yes, an absolute love. Very sweet woman."

He started barking at her and Do'reen blushed.

The Doctor smiled at Martha. "It's alright, come on."

"Why was she barking?" Martha asked as they walked.

"Oh, she wanted to sell you a moped." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, I don't need a moped besides I don't know what the currency here is." She said.

The Doctor shook his head. "They don't use paper money. They believe strong sentimental value is worth more; like a wedding ring or a love note."

Martha paused and made a face. "That's terrible."

"Well not to them." He replied.

Before Martha could answer a little girl in a red dress bumped into her.

"Hey, careful!" Martha smiled.

The scared girl didn't answer and continued running.

Martha frowned then saw two men also dressed in red chasing after her.

"Oi'!" She called to the men but they ignored her.

She turned to the Doctor but he was on the other side the road negotiating with an alien.

Martha sighed and decided to follow the girl herself.

She followed her to a dusty old tent. "Hello?" Martha whispered.

She looked around and started searching around corners, finally she found her sitting with her knees tuck under her chin.

Martha tapped her arm startling the little girl.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you. I was just wondering if you needed any help." She smiled.

She noticed the beautiful distinct alien features on her face, she looked almost human.

Martha sat beside her but the girl stayed silent.

"I'm Martha by the way. What's your name?" She asked her.

She smiled slightly. "Merry Galel, I'm the new chosen Queen and I know every poem, song, story, chronicle and legend."

Martha was impressed, right now she could barely remember her real last name.

"Well that is a very nice name. So why are you running?"

"I have to sing for the old god." She said.

"That's good, yeah?"

Merry shrugged. "I guess but I'm really nervous."

She lowered her eyes to the ground.

Martha put her arm around her. "You know I've been nervous before."

She glanced at Martha. "What did you do?"

"Well this going to sound silly but I pictured everyone in their underwear."

She chuckled. "That's funny."

"Good to see you smile but you'll be fine out there, tonight."

Merry looked at her. "You think so?"

Martha nodded. "Promise."

Just then they saw three scary aliens dressed in black leather marching towards them and chanting "Merry" in unison.

"What we do?" Merry said fearfully.

Martha grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

They carefully snuck past them and made it to the TARDIS but there was one problem, Martha didn't have a key.

"It's locked." Martha panicked jiggling the doorknob.

"Now what?" Merry asked.

Hearing the footsteps getting closer they hid behind the TARDIS and stayed quiet.

As soon as it was safe Martha and Merry stepped out where the two men were waiting for her.

"Come on, Merry. It's time." One of the men said.

She looked up at Martha.

"You'll be fine." Martha assured her.

Merry thanked her and followed the two men.

Martha stood there feeling quite proud of herself.

The Doctor spotted her and called to her.

"Martha!" He said jogging up to her.

"Where were you?"

Martha gave a coy smile. "Oh exploring."

The Doctor sighed. "That's fine but don't wander off, rule one never wander off."

She shot him a look. "Oh and what were you doing?"

The Doctor sheepishly fiddled with his sonic screwdriver.

"Okay, I have a habit of breaking my own rule so sue me." He admitted.

Martha playfully slapped his arm.

The Doctor smiled. "Come on the show's about to start."

They got to the theater and sat on the wood bleachers.

"Kind of looks like an old-fashioned circus ring." She whispered.

The Doctor glanced around. "Hmm, I never noticed."

The lights dimmed and Merry slowly stepped in the center of the stage.

She glanced behind her and saw Martha with the Doctor.

She gave Merry a small wave.

Merry smiled and took a deep breath and began singing.

Martha was amazed by her beautiful singing voice.

The audience started tossing items onto the stage.

"What are they doing?" Martha asked.

The Doctor leaned over and said. "They're giving out their offerings, sentimental items to make the old god happy."

Martha nodded and continued to watch Merry sing when suddenly they were blinded by a flash of light and something grabbed Merry and started pulling her away.

Merry screamed for help.

"Doctor we have to save her!" Martha yelled.

"Come on!" The Doctor grabbed her hand.

Outside the building Martha gawked. "What are you doing? We can't just leave her!"

"We're not but we're going to need transport!" He said quickly.

He spun around a few times before finding a salesperson selling mopeds.

He started barking at them and the alien barked back.

The Doctor frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We need something sentimental." He explained.

Martha sighed and handed the alien her favorite earrings.

The Doctor glanced at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's okay."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

The alien examined the earrings then nodded its approval and they hopped on the moped and flew off.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed surprised.

"Oh, did I mention their mopeds are ant-gravity?" He asked.

"No!" She shouted hanging on to him for dear life.

"Oh, well they are."

"Great!" She sarcastically replied.

They landed on a mountain type planet in front of a sealed off rock.

The Doctor grinned. "Boy that was fun! Can we keep it?"

Martha clutched her stomach and scowled. "No! Now how do we get in?"

He looked down at his sonic screwdriver. "I'll use this to lift the door."

"Will it work?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

He aimed it at the rock and started lifting it.

"Go!" He grimaced.

Martha rushed in and found Merry standing in front of a glass cage with a very angry grey vampire alien.

It was banging and pounding hard on the glass.

"Merry come take my hand!" Martha said reaching out to her.

Merry glared at her. "No, it wants me!"

"Please Merry?" She begged.

"Can we hurry this up?" The Doctor groaned.

"Go away, it's wants me!" She shouted again.

"Please Merry listen to me!"

"Yes, please listen to her because this extremely heavy!" He moaned.

"No!" Merry protested.

Martha stepped in front of the case and tried to get closer to her but Merry mentally attached her to the glass.

The alien continued to bang hard on the case.

"Doctor!" She shouted.

Unable to hold the door the Doctor let go and rolled inside.

"I am never doing that again." He panted.

"Don't tell me you just locked us in." Martha groaned.

"Okay, I won't." He replied.

Merry frowned. "You don't get it! This is for me!"

The Doctor knelt before her.

"Merry look at me, sweetheart." He said.

She reluctantly looked at the Doctor.

"Merry that is not a god, it's a soul sucking vampire who wants to hurt you." He softly explained.

Merry glanced behind her at the angry monster.

"You mean it's a fake?"

He nodded. "It's a waste of your valuable presence and beautiful talent."

She studied his eyes for a moment before letting Martha go.

She dropped to the floor and rushed beside the Doctor and Merry.

Suddenly the glass started cracking.

His eyes widen. "Okay, time to go!"

He grabbed their hands and opened the door before dashing out.

"Sometimes I hate you." Martha panted.

The Doctor grinned and re-sealed the door. "I know."

Then he heard a noise from far away and turned around.

Merry noticed he was looking worried. "What is it?"

"Uh, oh." He muttered.

"What do you mean uh, oh?" Martha asked.

The Doctor turned pale. "I know who "grandfather" is."

"Who?" She asked.

The Doctor closed his eyes and pointed at a gigantic orange glowing rock.

"And that creature we just escaped from is his personal alarm clock." He added.

"Which means?" Martha asked.

They felt the planet shake and rumble all around them.

"It means "grandfather" is awake." He said with dread.

"Now what?" Merry panicked.

"It's needs a memory to feed on. I'll give him mine." He said.

The Doctor looked at Martha and Merry.

"You're not serious?" Martha scoffed.

He placed a key in Martha's hand.

"Here's the key to the TARDIS you two get on the moped and go back, now." He firmly said.

"No!" Martha shouted.

"That wasn't a request that was an order." He said.

"I'm not leaving you." She replied.

"This is very dangerous and my life isn't worth putting a young child in danger."

Martha peered down at a very scared Merry and back at the Doctor.

His tone softened. "You two go on. I'll be there shortly."

She nodded and took Merry's hand then went back.

When they got there Merry looked at her and asked.

"Do you think he'll be back?"

"No."

"Do you think he was lying?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." Martha scoffed.

Then she got an idea and ran back to the TARDIS; she remembered that Clara had brought a book with her with a special leaf.

She finally found it in her bag and pulled out the red leaf from the book.

Martha smiled now feeling really glad she had Clara's memories.

She rushed back to Merry who was waiting for her.

"Where'd you go?"

Martha knelt in front of her. "I want you to start singing that lullaby and get everyone to join in, okay?"

Merry nodded.

Martha hugged her. "I'll be right back."

"Where you going?' She asked.

"To save the Doctor." Martha smiled as she left.

Merry sighed and started singing as everyone joined her Merry's voice grew strong and confidant.

Meanwhile at the other planet the Doctor was confronting "grandfather."

"So you're the old god, huh? Well I'm not impressed but I've got an offer for you! Take my memories!" He shouted.

Tears streamed down his face as he yelled.

"Go on! Do it, feed on my memories! Feast on my pain, heartache and misery, I don't care! because you'll never understand what I've seen and the people and enemies I've lost. Take all my regrets, the things I wished I'd done and things I'm proud I did!"

The old god glowed brightly and began feeding on the Doctor's memories.

Weak and dizzy he then heard the singing voices of the crowd and Merry and grinned.

He struggled to stand and yelled.

"You hear that? Those memories belong to the voices you took from! You're nothing but a parasite that gorges on the past, present and future of others and why they put up with it I'll never know!

The old god growled as he finished letting the Doctor fall to his knees. He looked at the old god and shook his head.

"Still not enough for you, huh?" He mumbled in disgust.

"Doctor!" He heard Martha call.

She rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh, yeah just dandy. What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." She replied.

Martha's gaze turned to the old god and she stood and presented the leaf.

"You want a feast then take this. It's filled with stories of the past, present and a future that never got a chance to begin. It's filled with a story of a woman who lived, loved and died. Tales of family and friends are in this leaf and every memory you could want so take it!" She ordered.

The leaf started dissolving into dust and the Doctor could feel his strength returning.

The rumbling stopped and the planet felt calm again.

The Doctor stood beside her.

Martha grinned at him. "Well?"

He smirked. "Show off."

She playfully nudged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, lets go." He said softly. The Doctor put his arm around her and slowly they walked back.

After saying good-bye to Merry they went back to the TARDIS.

"Well, do you think the old god finally had enough?" She asked closing the door.

He sighed and leaned against the console. "No, it'll never be satisfied but at least it's quiet for now."

The Doctor noticed her tugging her bare earlobe.

He smiled. "I've got something for you. It's from everyone at Akhaten, they wanted to say thank you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her earrings.

Martha gasped. "Really?"

The Doctor nodded as he gently placed them in her ears.

"There that's where they belong." He smiled.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Martha replied grateful.

She reached up to hug him and he lifted her up and gently spun her around.

Martha giggled and hugged him tighter.

Setting her down again he said. "So shall we continue?"

Martha grinned. "Definitely!"

He winked at her and quickly started up the TARDIS.


	5. Prologue: The Idiot's Lantern

**Prologue: The Idiot's Lantern**

Clara sat in the pilot's waiting for the Doctor to come out and show her his new hair style.

They were getting ready to see Elvis at the Ed Sullivan Show and Clara couldn't wait to go.

"Come on, Doctor; I'm dying to see your hair!" She yelled.

"I'm coming!" He called back.

A few minutes later he appeared in a 1950's hair-do.

"What do you think?" He said spinning around.

"Well it definitely screams 1953." Clara replied.

"Good cause I ran out of hair gel."

Clara gawked. "I got you seven jars, what happened?"

He shrugged. "Well, it took seven jars, okay."

Clara smirked. "Well, you do look very nice. Elvis would approve." She said straightening his jacket lapels.

"Why thank you, thank you very much." The Doctor replied imitating Elvis.

She giggled.

"So where's my outfit?" She asked.

"Ah, yes I've got it right here." He said going behind the console.

He pulled out a blue ruffled prom dress and held it up.

"So what do you think?"

Clara's eyes widen and she shook her head. "Uh, no."

"What's the matter with it?" He frowned.

"I'll look like a giant blue feather duster attacked me."

He laid the dress over the console.

"You're being silly besides it's appropriate for 1953." The Doctor said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on it's not that bad." He replied.

"Doctor if you haven't noticed I'm short. That dress will dwarf me, I'll look daft." Clara insisted.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Humans always afraid of embarrassment." He chuckled.

Clara arched her eyebrow. "Oh and Time Lords don't get embarrassed?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope."

She grinned. "Oh really?"

"Why are you grinning?" The Doctor asked.

She strolled up to him smirking.

"Doctor, would you like to know what you did on New Earth when Cassandra was inside you?"

"Why, what did I do?" He asked.

Clara smiled as her eyes danced. "Well let's just say you do an excellent samba."

The Doctor remembered and blushed a little. "Oh that."

"Yep, embarrassed, yet?" She asked.

"N-no." He stuttered.

"Good then you don't mind that I took pictures."

"You didn't?" He said.

Clara held up her cell phone and grinned.

His eyes widen.

"Oh, would you like the phone, Doctor?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She tossed him the phone and he quickly looked at it.

He glanced up at her and arched his eyebrow. "Clara there's nothing in here."

"I know." She smiled.

He grinned. "You little minx!"

Clara laughed as he started to chase her around the console.

"Come here, Clara!" He playfully teased.

"Got to catch me first!" She giggled.

Eventually the Doctor gently caught Clara by her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Ready to call a truce?" He said embracing her.

"Do I have to wear the dress?" She asked resting her head back on his chest.

"No, you don't have to wear the dress." He smiled.

"Okay, truce." She grinned.

They faced each other and the Doctor placed his hands her shoulders.

"Excited about seeing Elvis?" He asked resting his forehead on hers.

"Very!" She grinned.

"I'm glad since New Earth was such a disaster I really wanted to make it up to you."

Clara gazed up at him. "I had fun on New Earth."

"You did?" He smiled.

"Anywhere is fun as long as I'm with you." She blurted out.

"Did I just say that?" Clara thought to herself.

"Thanks." He smiled.

She blushed. "He's got such a gorgeous smile."

"What am I saying, get it together." She scolded herself.

"And I'm sorry I embarrassed you, I didn't mean to." He added softly.

She looked into those sad brown eyes and practically melted.

"It's okay." She replied almost getting lost in his eyes.

Clara quickly cleared her throat.

"Well I better get ready but could you help me find something to wear?" She asked.

"You sure?" The Doctor replied.

Clara nodded. "I'm sure besides I'm afraid of getting lost in that wardrobe again and I need you to guide me."

He smirked and took her hand. "Okay."

As they walked to the wardrobe Clara glanced at him and wondered if she was falling for him.

**Next chapter: The Idiot's Lantern. :)**


End file.
